Strange Morning
by CryssieM
Summary: Kate doesn't wake up alone in her bed... One-shot Castle/Beckett


Disclaimer: The show and characters belong to ABC, I just borrowed them for fun.  
Pairing: Castle/Beckett  
Summary: Kate doesn't wake up alone in her bed... One-shot.  
AN: This is my first Castle fic, hope you'll like it. Thanks a lot to Emily for betaing this! xxx

* * *

Kate stirred, her senses were waking slowly. Her eyes still closed, she enjoyed the feeling of the silk sheet on her skin, the warmth of the bed and..._an arm draped over her shoulder? _Her heart skipped a beat, her body became slightly paralyzed. Eyes popping open at once, she saw a hand cuffed to her own on the pillow beside her. Last night was a blur to her; she couldn't tell what might have happened with the man tied to her in bed.

"Morning Detective," a familiar voice drawled from behind her back.

God, that can't be. She spun around to face the writer who was her shadow every day, a grin plastered on his face.

"Castle..." she uttered in disbelief. "What the hell...??" she tried to recall the memories of the previous night to solve the puzzle of why Rick Castle was in her bed, seemingly naked and handcuffed to her.

"You arrested me." He lifted their handcuffed hands as explanation, flashing her an innocent smile.

"You must have been violating good taste," she snapped, searching for the key frantically. Not finding it on the nightstand"or under the pillows, and refraining from continuing the search under the sheets, she sank back onto the pillows, frowning.

Castle grinned at her. "Actually, you did it saying that having such ruggedly handsome looks is a crime."

She cast him a dirty glance. "I must have been _really _drunk."

He chuckled. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Beckett, you are so very stubborn." He leaned closer so that she could feel his warm breath on her shoulder. She couldn't deny that her heart started to beat faster at this sudden intimate contact. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his. "Why are you still pretending there's nothing between us?" he whispered. "This attraction, sexual tension..."

"Don't flatter yourself, Castle," she said hoarsely. "I'm not Nikki Heat, and you are not Jameson Rook; that's just fiction, it's not reality."

"Yes, THIS is reality," he traced a line with his finger along her free, bare arm. "Being here together in your bed, having shared an incredible, passionate night... Kate Beckett and Rick Castle, not some characters on the pages of a book."

"Last night was a drunken episode, nothing more," she countered.

"So you say you aren't attracted to me," he wiggled his eyebrow at her, "and you don't feel the heat when I'm doing _this_," Rick's mouth covered hers, kissing her slowly but lustfully.

She wanted to resist him, but his kiss made her weak. His lips teasing, claiming, savouring hers, his tongue squeezing her mouth eagerly. She lost all the will to push him away. The smell of his skin with the remnants of the cologne he usually wore filled her nose, and she felt losing control again. Her resistance fading, she let his tongue enter her mouth and her fingers roam through his hair. She pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

Sensing her giving into the game, he smirked and kissed her fiercely. Rolling over her, his body pinning hers, his handcuffed hand traced her curves through the silky sheet. "What about another round, Detective Beckett?" he muttered with the naughty Castle-smirk.

"Do your stuff, _kitten_," she dared him.

Not wasting a moment, his mouth was on hers again, demanding, while his hand tugged the sheet that was separating their bodies from full contact. She shivered in pleasure as his chest touched hers, skin on skin. Due to the drunken haze of the previous night, it felt like the first time their bodies touched, and she could tell she was as excited as if it had been their very first sexual experience. With his muscular body over hers and his strong arms around her, she felt safer than ever before. No matter how annoying Castle was at times, she could tell he was protective and responsible; Alexis was the perfect example. Kate realized she had never felt such trust toward any man in her life. She hated to admit it, but Castle was right; she should stop pretending that there was nothing between them. She was reluctant to confess it even to herself, but she was obviously falling in love with Richard Castle.

The ringing of a cell phone broke the moment. Rick groaned, recognizing it was his ringing tone. "Must answer this," he pulled back from Kate reluctantly, "might be Alexis." Finding his trousers at the end of the bed, he rummaged the phone out of its pocket. "Castle," he picked up the phone, his usually confident tone being a bit distracted and wavering. Still clinging to him by the handcuffs, Kate pushed him back onto the bed with a predatory smirk on her face, taking him by surprise.

"Y-yes...o-okay..," Castle stammered as, straddling him, Kate leaned down and placed little kisses onto his chest.

"Are you alright, my son?" Martha, puzzled, asked from the other end of the line.

"S-sure, Mother," he replied, trying to control his breath, "I'm fine..." More than fine, he thought as Kate nuzzled his nipple, eliciting a slight moan of from him. "See ya..." he muttered and closed the phone. "Beckett," he pulled her up to face him, "couldn't you have behaved for a moment?" he scolded her playfully.

"I thought you wanted me to misbehave," she licked her lips, her eyes full of fire.

Her badass look turned him on more, and without saying a word, he pulled her down for a vehement, fierce kiss.


End file.
